Since 1960 a major interest of the Clinic of surgery, NHLBI, has been the development of an operative method to relieve obstruction to left ventricular outflow in symptomatic patients with idiopathic hypertrophic subaortic stenosis (IHSS). As of May 22, 1978, 215 patients have been operated upon in this Clinic for this disease.